Finding Requited Love
by Emiri
Summary: This is my first *YAOI* fic; so if you don't like *YAOI*, then don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you. (It's PG13 because it's yaoi.) It's basically just sappy, romantic fluff, and features the 1+2, and 3+4 pairings...Read and review *puppy dog eyes*


Finding Requited Love  
  
It was late at night. Much too late for anyone to be up, let alone outside. Alone outside in a place that was strange. Who knew what lurked in the darkness...Oh, shut up, Duo told himself. After countless battles, he knew when he could feel safe and when his life was threatened. It was peaceful here...  
  
Duo stood outside, on the balcony off his bedroom. The night air was crisp, but not cold. The sky was perfectly clear. The stars were shining, so far away. How beautiful space looked from Earth. So many of those stars had long ago died, but their light still travelled through time and space. Duo shivered suddenly. It made him feel cold and alone.  
  
The Gundams had taken a trip to the ocean, upon the suggestion of Quatre. He had wanted to see the ocean outside of a battle situation, when he had time to enjoy it. He had invited everyone to travel with him, and he offered to pay for it all. Duo had jumped at the chance to travel in style, and strangely enough, so had Heero and Trowa. Wufei had first declined their offer, then decided to come along when he learned that they'd be staying in a private cabin with a secluded beach. He had said that it would give him time to work with Nataku, and perhaps be finally worthy of piloting such a fine Gundam.  
  
So much had happened in a relatively short time. It was two years after the Gundams had begun their real fight, first with OZ, then later with so many others. It could be confusing, trying to figure out who was foe and who was friend...at least he could trust his fellow Gundams. Most of the time...  
  
As Duo was staring up at the sky, he sensed someone sneaking up behind him. He counted down silently...5..4..3..2..1, then whirled around, quickly dropping his would-be assailant and pinning him to the ground. He was shocked to find Heero's face inches away from his, his green eyes looking quite startled. "He-he-Hee-chan?" Duo sat back on his heels, blinking in surprise.  
  
Heero sat up, and poked Duo in the forehead, knocking him backawards onto his butt. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I could ask the same thing of you, you know. And, what are you doing on my balcony?"  
  
Heero gestured to the doorway beside Duo's. "We apparently have adjoining rooms. Through the balcony."  
  
Heero's montone, matter of fact tone of voice irriated Duo. And, it was the same voice he adored to hear speak, even when it issued death threats in his direction. It came from those kakkoii lips, the ones he wanted to touch. He wanted to press them against his...Duo shook his head. He shouldn't have those ecchi thoughts. But, he couldn't deny his feelings for the Perfect Soldier. Ever since he had first seen him, saved him...Heero's life was partly his responsibility. Duo wondered if Heero ever thought of that.  
  
Heero leaned over Duo, and flicked him in the nose. He tilted his head and stared into Duo's violet eyes. "Earth to Duo..." His eyes had a flash of playfulness in them. Maybe it was the night air, the lack to sleep that made him feel crazy. Or maybe it was because he was so close to this boy that he never could have...Heero forbid himself to think of that. They were here, together. That would have to do.  
  
"What are you thinking?" they asked the other at the same time. "Umm..." They both looked down at the ground they were sitting on, and, maybe it was just the light, but their faces had a tinge of red. Duo spoke first: "I was actually just getting some air. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"You either? What's causing your insomnia?" Heero stood up, and surprised the both of them by offering Duo his hand. Duo took it, and Heero pulled him to his feet. They could both feel the electricity flowing in that mere touch...  
  
Duo knew that this would be a perfect chance to tell Heero how he felt. They were alone, the night sky was beautiful and romantic, the ocean lapping nearby...the time and place were perfect. "Well..." Duo turned away from Heero so he couldn't see his face. "There's someone I care about. A lot. But I can't tell them just how I feel, because I'm afraid they'll not feel the same way, and I don't want to ruin the precious thing we already have."  
  
Heero sighed, and answered despondently. "I'm sure that Hilde cares for you just as much as you do her. I say go for it. You deserve to be happy."  
  
Duo turned around, and looked at Heero. He noticed how close their hands were, resting on the railing around the balcony. He half-smiled at Heero. "It's not Hilde."  
  
Heero was visibly shocked. Who then? "So, who is this mystery person? Surely not Relena?"  
  
Duo cringed at her mention. Heero's love...the reason Heero would never love him. Not that there was anything wrong with the girl, she was fairly pretty and smart...but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at her name. "Hell no! We all know she's your girl!"  
  
Heero half-laughed and half-choked. "Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Well, isn't she? It's obvious how much she's in love with you."  
  
"Yes, but I can't love her the way she wants me to. I don't like the idea of hurting her, but it just so happens that there's someone else I care a lot about." Heero looked so vulnerable, so emotional...so different from the Perfect Soldier that everyone knew.  
  
Damn, Heero swore to himself. He was so close to Duo Maxwell, so close to telling him how he felt. If he could only find the words to say it. But what if Duo didn't feel the same way? Besides, Duo had just told him that he couldn't sleep because of someone he loved...who was this person, anyway? Heero ached to be that person. Duo had always made him feel important, like he had a sense of purpose in the world, that he had a friend he could count on. It wasn't enough for him, though. He wanted to be Duo's everything.  
  
Duo looked at him quizically. Those green eyes kept so many secrets. "So, who is the lucky girl?" Duo sounded gruff, maybe even a tad jealous. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but it was how he felt. Maybe Heero would notice...there was even a remote possibility that Hee-chan cared about him...Duo smushed the hope down. Of all the things to be optimistic about, that wasn't the best. He'd die if it didn't work out...  
  
Heero heard the change in Duo's normally cheerful voice. It gave him hope. He gently slid his hand over Duo's. "I'm standing right beside *her*." Duo's jaw dropped in surprise and he froze. Heero took it as a sign of rejection, and turned away from Duo. He was silent, and moved to go back into his bedroom.  
  
Duo grabbed Heero and spun him around. He kissed him, parting his lips with his tongue. After a few seconds they broke apart. Duo smiled at Heero. "Baka, I'm no girl."  
  
Heero reached around Duo's back, and grabbed his braid, giving it a gentle tug. "What do you call this, then?"  
  
Duo let out a mock yelp at the tug, though it had felt wonderful to have Heero touch his hair. "My hairstyle." After a few seconds of deliberation, he added "oh, and for touching my hair, you have to be punished." With that, he began to tickle Heero. Heero laughed, and it was the most wonderful, melodic sound in the world to Duo. He continued to tickle, and though Heero could have easily stopped him, he dropped to the floor in submission. Duo took that as an invitation, and they began to roll around, making way too much noise for that late at night.  
  
Quatre, who had always been a light sleeper, heard them. He jumped out of bed, frightened that there was an intruder of some sort. Even though he was a pilot and had survived many battles, he was still frightened. His first instincts told him to go to Trowa, who was rooming next door.  
  
There was just something about Trowa, his presence made him feel warm and safe and comforted. He wanted to run to him, be completely safe in his arms. Quatre considered everyone he knew a friend (until proven otherwise), but he wished that Trowa could be more than that. He blushed. He shouldn't have those sort of feelings.  
  
Quatre crept to the door, and slowly opened it. There stood Trowa, looking sleepy and surprised at the same time. "You hear that?"  
  
"Yes." Quatre nodded. "I was just coming to get you, so you could investigate with me."  
  
Trowa had that understanding look in his eyes, and started down the hall. Quatre followed behind him. They noticed that the sound got louder as they got closer to Duo and Heero's rooms. Quatre placed his hand on Trowa's shoulder, indicating that he wanted to take the lead.  
  
Trowa loved that gentle touch. He wanted to take the beautiful blonde angel in his arms, but he seemed so fragile sometimes, almost like he could break. Not now, though. He was beautiful and strong. No matter what, he was beautiful. To be so irresistable and kakkoii, and not even know it...  
  
Quatre signalled for Trowa to be totally silent, though there was really no need. He crept forward and peered into Duo's room. Through the doorway to the balcony, he saw Duo and Heero entwined on the floor. Quatre felt wistful. Duo had finally found love, after being tortured by demons for so long. Now, those demons were torturing Quatre. Quatre signalled for he and Trowa to return to their rooms.  
  
As Quatre was about to return to his lonely bed, Trowa spoke. "Did you find that disturbing, Little One?"  
  
"No. I'm happy that they found love. If people are meant to be together, then they ought to be. They shouldn't let their fears stop them from being able to wholly love someone."  
  
"Oh." Trowa looked into Quatre's aquamarine eyes. "It sounds like you've thought a lot about this."  
  
"Yes, I have." Quatre's gaze dropped down to his shoes. "Tell me, Trowa. Is there someone that you care about like that?"  
  
Trowa was shocked. What could he say? What should he say? Could Quatre feel that way about him? They stood in silence for what seemed like eternity. "It's okay, Trowa. You don't have to answer. I understand." Quatre's face fell. "Well, goodnight. Sleep well." He went into his room, shutting the door, practically in Trowa's face. Quatre flopped down on his bed, facing the wall, and let the hot tears come. Boys weren't supposed to cry...but he couldn't help it. His heart was breaking because Trowa didn't love him.  
  
He wanted Trowa to come and hold him while he cried. Baka, he told himself. It's never going to happen, so just give up. Then, he could hear Duo's voice, telling him to "Gambare!" Not tonight, he said. Maybe tomorrow. He was too tired.  
  
Just then, the door opened. Even without turning around, he knew it was Trowa. He spoke one word. "You." He crossed the room and sat crosslegged on the bed beside Quatre. Quatre turned to face him, and even in the dim moonight, Trowa saw the tears on his face. "Oh, Angel..."   
  
He pulled Quatre close to him, his head was in his lap. He brushed the golden bangs off his forehead. "Why are you crying, Angel?"  
  
Quatre sniffled. "Well, first it was because I didn't think you cared for me, and now it's because I know that you do."  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms tightly around Quatre, and bent down and kissed his forehead. "Aishiteru, my Quatre. Never think for a minute that I don't love you."  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre gazed up at him. "Will you stay here with me for the night?"  
  
Trowa smiled. "For always." He snuggled down beside Quatre, and they slept, wrapped in eachother's arms.  
  
Duo and Heero were also asleep in eachother's arms, they had fallen asleep on the balcony under their blanket of stars.  
  
Meanwhile, in his own room, Wufei was muttering in something in his sleep. Not that anyone heard it, and he probably won't remember saying it, but what he was saying was.... "Oh, Nataku..." 


End file.
